Better than a Drink
by ejzah
Summary: "Yeah, I could use a drink. But you know what, I got stuff to do." Kensi does other, better stuff at home with Deeks. Post-ep fic for season 9 episode 10, Forasteira. Rated M, but not super graphic.


A/N: Post-ep fic for season 9 episode 10, Forasteira. In the second to last scene, Kensi tells Sam and Callen she got other stuff to do. I saw someone on Tumblr comment that we all know that stuff she had to do was Deeks, so I guess dirty minds think alike. Expect some smut, possibly slightly more graphic than normal for me. Also humor, because I can't help myself.

* * *

Better than a Drink

"Alright, I get that it's your mom and it freaks you out," Kensi says as she opens the driver's side door and hops out.

"An excellent reason, in my opinion," Deeks interjects, passing around the front end of the SUV to while pulling his keyring from his pocket.

"But I still don't think that gives you the right to burn someone else's artwork," she finishes, gesturing to the drawing tablet tucked under Deeks' left arm. It had taken a lot of persuading to stop him from actually throwing it in the incinerator, but eventually he'd agreed to hang onto the drawings at least until he had a chance to get over his initial kneejerk reaction. She notices he's careful to keep it facing inward in case he should accidentally catch a glimpse of Guy's handiwork.

Deeks pauses midway through unlocking the garage door to glare at her. There's an underlying expression of disgust that hasn't left his face since Kensi first saw his mom in all her unfettered and very naked glory.

Deeks opens the door and kicks off his socks and shoes, taking the time to place them in the shoe rack while Kensi leaves them by the door. It takes a considerable amount of effort not to smirk at him as he all but pouts.

He bypasses the kitchen in favor of stalking into the living room, where he tosses his messenger bag on the couch. She follows him, flipping on a light as she goes and places her bag next to his. He sinks onto the couch, still wearing a comically horrified expression and lowers his head to his hands. It's a little cruel to find it so funny, she knows, but she can't help but find it amusing.

And if she's being honest, the drawing she wasn't half-bad. A little jarring sure, but it was on the classier side for a nude.

"Just wait 'til it's your mom."

"Oh, no. My mom would never pose for a nude painting," Kensi says adamantly, forcing a chuckle. It's not possible. Julia Feldman is thankfully way too straight-laced to do a Titanic reenactment. Roberta Deeks on the other hand…is apparently a woman of many secrets.

"Oh yeah, that's what you think now, but just wait 'til you find a picture of her doing unspeakable things," he says miserably, waving his hands to illustrate what he apparently imagines the drawing depicts.

Kensi sits down beside him and reaches out to run her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. It's a gesture he seems to find soothing and she figures he could use a little calming right about now.

"Ok, Baby, first of all, you didn't even see the portrait. I did and it was very tasteful." Deek groans loudly which she ignores in favor of rubbing his neck. "Second of all, aren't there way better things we could be doing right now other than discussing your mom's R-rated past times?"

"Like what," Deeks asks after a moment, his words muffled by his hands.

"Oh, our own R-rated things," she suggest. At the same time she leans in and brushes his hair back, licking just below his ear. Deeks twitches and then stills. She follows it up with a soft kiss to his neck. Her lip twinges slightly with the movement but not enough to stop.

Deeks wraps an arm around her waist, drawing her closer which works perfectly with her current plan of action. She continues to suck and kiss her way down Deeks' neck until she reaches his collar bone and a quiet chuckles hisses between his teeth.

"What brought this on?" he asks a little breathlessly. "Not that I have a problem with it." She slides a leg over his and straddles his lap as she caresses the nape of his neck again. Maybe it's left over adrenaline running through her system or being separated from him for the better part of a day, but she's about two seconds away from ripping Deeks' shirt off.

"I missed you," she says simply. He smiles, somehow managing to look sexy, cocky and sweet all at once.

"Me too." His smile turns wicked and he pulls her head down to his, his hand cupped firmly around her neck. The feel of his large, warm hand on her skin makes her stomach clench and she meets his kiss eagerly, easing his lips open with her own.

Deeks lets out a throaty chuckle when she traces his bottom lip with her tongue. His hands drop to her butt, pressing her briefly against his torso so she feels the hardness of his muscles through thin fabric of his shirt. Then he suddenly lifts her, flipping and twisting them so she's on her back and he's hovering over her.

"Show off," she mutters, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, skimming his back with the tips of her fingers as she pulls it off. By the time she's done, there's a distinct bulge pressing into her thigh. Deeks wrangles her out of her own shirt and bra, immediately running his palms from her waist to the tops of her breasts. He lowers his head to kiss her nipples while his hands knead the flesh of her breasts.

Kensi arches into him when he nips lightly at her skin, her hips cradling his erection. She feels overwhelmed and grabs his head again, pulling his hair a little more roughly than she meant as she kisses him. Deeks doesn't seem to care in the least if his happy sigh is any indication. Her other hand slips down the back of his jeans and she grins when she realizes he's gone commando today. In her completely unbiased opinion, he has one of the best butts in existence.

"Find something you like?" Deeks asks when she pulls back.

"Yep, and you're pants are in the way," she says, giving him another squeeze to get her point across. They wriggle each other out of their jeans and her underwear which she tosses in the same direction as Deeks' shirt.

Deeks moves back over her, slipping a hand under her back as she wraps her legs around his hips. She rubs against him, her core easily sliding over his erection and Deeks swears under his breath, clamping a hand on her hip.

He holds her there and thrusts slowly against her without actually entering her. Her stomach is coiled tight and she doesn't think she can wait any longer. Kensi pulls his mouth back to hers while she hitches her leg higher, grinding against him in case he doesn't get the message.

He looks directly in her eyes as he enters her. Electricity sizzles down her spine and straight to her core. She matches him thrust for thrust, never breaking eye contact as she urges him on with incoherent words in between messy kisses.

She comes apart suddenly with a low groan, a wave of desire flowing throughout her body as Deeks continues to thrust into her. He follows after her a few moments later as her body contracts around him and he collapses bonelessly on top of her.

Small vibrations are still running through her body and she feels content to lay there with Deeks, hot and warm, above her.

"This is so much better than a drink," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to Deeks' sweat dampened shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I don't actually know whether or not ECO was wearing underwear in this episode. I didn't go so far as to investigate, cause I'm not quite that crazy yet.


End file.
